


"Blind" Date

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, detective!dean, half-blind!Cas, not really blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a scene from the Flash, Castiel has no other choice but to go on a date with Dean Winchester while his brother acts as his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blind" Date

“You are _not_ cancelling on him, Castiel.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!” Cas yelled in the general direction of where Gabriel’s voice had come from. A minor accident at the eye doctor had completely screwed up his eyes for the rest of the day, so of course the day this happens is the day he has a date with the local police detective, Dean Winchester.

“You shouldn’t have scheduled your appointment with Dr. Fitzgerald IV. Seriously how many kids have to run around named ‘Garth’ before they cancel _that_ subscription to ‘Name my Baby’ monthly?” Gabriel called from his office space not 5 feet away from Cas. The younger brother could barely make out Gabe’s outline as he propped his legs up on the desk that Cas assumed was there.

“Garth is a friend okay?” Castiel huffed and buried his face in his hands. “He said that it was a routine thing and he would do it for cheap.”  
            “Bro, you’re an idiot.” Gabriel chastised. Castiel heard movement before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. “I’ve got an idea.”

“That’s never a good sign.”

“But this one is, Castiel.” Gabriel maneuvered Cas’s face so that he could look at Gabe, even though all Cas could see was the general shape of a black mass. “You got one of those new visual glasses thingies from the lab, right? I’ll coach you through the date!” Gabriel raised his hands in victory, as if the entire problem had just been solved and everything was going to be okay.

“That is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard; no way.” Castiel moved to push past Gabriel, but in his attempt he only ended up hitting his hip on the nearest table. A sharp pain jolted through Castiel’s body as his hands moved to soothe it. _I can never have_ one _day, can I?_

“It is the only choice you have if you really want this to work.” Gabriel said pointedly.

Castiel stared off at a mass in the distance and went over his options.

 

1.)   Cas would do this and it would fail miserably

2.)   Cas would call and cancel the date, leading to Dean most likely never talking to him again

 

Castiel sighed. It really was his only option. Dean work at the same precinct as him, though where Dean is one of the lead detectives, Cas is nothing but a small intern trying to find his way in criminology. If it hadn’t been for those two minutes where Cas found himself alone with the guy while in the morgue they wouldn’t have ever spoken. So when Dean calls looking for him a couple of days later asking to go to dinner Castiel was on cloud nine and said yes to everything, completely forgetting about his eye dilation. If he cancelled there was no way Dean was ever going to ask him out again.

_I’m so screwed..._

“Fine.”

~

 

“TESTING. ONE. TWO. THREE. YOU HEAR ME?”

Castiel flinched at the rise in volume hitting his ears. “Geez, Gabe I hear you just fine!” _I’m so gonna kill him when I get home._

“Sorry bro just gotta make sure both sets are working. The feed is in black and white but it looks good on my end. How are the glasses?” Gabriel’s voice fed through the earpiece

“I’m an idiot that is wearing sunglasses at night how do you think they are?” Cas mutters. Gabriel had dropped him off at Harvelle’s, one of the more high-end restaurants in the city. He was dressed in a black suit since the restaurant called for formal evening attire.

“Do you see him yet?” Gabriel asked, completely ignoring Castiel’s jab. His voice was muffled by what Cas assumed to be food entering his mouth. Of course his brother would be eating sweets at the exact moment Castiel’s nerves were about to break. _Yup, definitely going to kill him and hide the body..._

“Think about what you just said, why you are here, and try again,” Castiel responded curtly.

“Right bro, just playing with you. He’s in the back of the restaurant in the corner.”

“Great,” Cas mused. The lights were bright inside of Harvelle’s and as a result Cas could only just make out where tables were located. Chairs and people were another story.

“Left, Cas,” Gabriel coached. “Good, now rig—no your other right! Alright he’s seen you. Play it coo—“

“Oof, sorry!” Castiel apologized as he hit another object when made it to Dean and his table. _How many times can I kill him?_

“You just apologized to a chair.” A voice says, clearly stifling laughter.

“Oh Sorr— Hey, Dean.” Castiel didn’t have to see to know that he was blushing furiously at that moment. He turned to the sound of the voice and was met with a very dark shape that he can only assume is Dean’s own black suit and tie. “You look great.”

“Yes he does, bro; little handkerchief and everything.” Gabriel chimed in.

“Thanks, Cas. You look nice, too. Wanna sit?” Dean asks as his shape expands to show a long end sticking out, what Cas attributes to mean that Dean is motioning at the table.

“Yes, thank you.” Castiel smiles and places a hand on the blob of the square table. Knowing full well where the chair was, he sat down without incident. “Nice handkerchief.”

He hears Dean chuckle. “My brother picked it out actually. He said the color seemed...fitting.”

 _Shit, what color is it?_ “Oh, that was nice of him,” Cas says instead. _Gabriel, what color is it!!!_ He screamed in his head.

“Shit, Cas! The feed is in black and white I have no idea what color that is!” Gabriel sounded panicked by the sudden revelation. _At least he cares enough to sound scared._

“And what would you call that color?” Castiel asks as nonchalantly as he can. He tries to morph his face into one of knowing thought, acting as if he knew the answer already.

It must’ve worked since Dean’s voice didn’t sound as if it had caught a criminal in a lie. “I can’t really place it either. Sam just said it was kind of ‘celestial.’” Dean sounded as if he was waiting for a response. _Shit shit shiittttt._

“Think, bro. I can’t help you here,” Gabriel pestered. _This had definitely been a bad idea._

“Well, I’m sure whatever color it is it should be honored that you are wearing it.” _Real smooth there, Einstein._

Dean laughed a warm, hearty laugh as he registered what Castiel said. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell Sam...”

 

~

 

“So that’s quite the family history you’ve got there, Dean,” Cas smiled sadly. The date had been going pretty well so far, and aside from a couple of mishaps with the wine menu there hadn’t been much incident. Even Gabriel seemed to have left since he had yet to say anything for the last hour. Cas and Dean had spent the time talking about their families and how they got into police work and law enforcement.

“Well, I guess we both come from some pretty screwed up families. I think there’s a lot we see that doesn’t faze us because of that,” Dean continues. His voice stops quickly and Castiel’s heart quickens.

“What?” he asks as he looks straight ahead, his vision only barely having cleared up enough to see small changes in light.

“Speaking of seeing, I’m pretty sure I’ve got it right that you can’t.”

_SHIT._

“Uh, what do you mean by that?” Castiel replies, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he turns away from where he’d been looking. Caught red-handed.

“Cas, I’m a detective. I think I would resign if I couldn’t put two and two together that my date couldn’t see me.” Dean paused. “Well, that, and the fact that pretty much every woman in here has been staring at you for the past two hours and you haven’t made eye contact with a single one,” he jokes.

 _All right, time to hit the whirpools_. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I had this eye appointment thing earlier and the doctor dilated my eyes too much. It’s slowly coming back but right now I can’t see much of anything. I didn’t want to cancel because I really wanted to go out with y—How did you know I would make eye contact with them? I _am_ on a date.” Castiel finished as best as he could and cocked his eyebrows.

Dean snickered. “You shift uncomfortably and look at everyone that looks at you when you’re nervous. I’m a detective, remember?”

“Oh, so you’ve been checking me out huh?”

“I _was_ the one that asked you out, you know.”

Castiel smiled and nodded at what he hoped was Dean’s general direction. _Made it through the storm there._

 

~

 

“Okay there are just two steps left.”

Dean held on to Castiel’s waist as he guided the both of them down the stairs outside of the restaurant. Castiel hadn’t stopped smiling since he had confessed at dinner, and he wasn’t about to stop now that Dean was holding his hand and guiding him.

Once they’d made it to the bottom of the flight Cas didn’t let go.

“Nice transition to the hand holding stage there,” Dean’s voice came from beside Castiel. They were walking towards Dean’s car that Castiel could now make out clearer. It was a beautiful car, with a sleek black paintjob and a restored interior. Eyes or no eyes, Cas knew how to spot the Impala well. It was one of the things that made Dean stand out at the precinct.

“Well, we’ve reached Baby,” Dean said softly, his voice trailing off at the end.

For what felt like decades they both stood there facing the car, neither sure about what to do next.

Probably having something to do with the wine he had had at the restaurant, Castiel felt courageous. “Well, since we’re already at the hand-holding stage of our date, how much do we have to go before the good night kiss stage?” He tilted his head at Dean’s even sharpening figure. It was still hazy, but Cas could start to make out his silhouette against the background.

He heard Dean breathe before he felt both of Dean’s hands on his own. Slowly, Dean raised Castiel’s hands to cup Dean’s face, instantly letting Castiel know where Dean really was.

“Don’t want you to miss and hit my nose like my mom,” he whispers in the small space that separates them. Castiel grins before slowly dipping his head to meet Dean’s lips.

The kiss was slow, intimate. Castiel could feel the slight ridges of the scruff on Dean’s face under his skin, his lips feeling an entirely new world to explore. He wanted to memorize every ridge, every hill that he could in that moment.

When they break apart, Castiel opens his eyes and inhales quickly.

“Cerulean,” He says as he looks at Dean’s beautiful forest eyes.

Dean grins and lets out a small laugh as he stares down at the handkerchief that is between them, his hands resting on Castiel’s waist. “Sam said they matched your eyes. I didn’t think it did them justice.” His face brightens more. “Nice timing with the eyesight there.”

“I swear I didn’t plan it!” Castiel raises his arms in surrender and smirks before pecking Dean on the lips one last time. “You should get home.”

“Yeah...” Dean’s face falls slightly before he pulls Cas in for another lasting kiss. When they part Dean moves to get in his car. Castiel watches him, completely lost in thought and still reeling from just moments before.

“YOU DID IT BRO I KNEW YOU WOULD!” Gabriel’s voice jarred through Castiel’s ears, causing him to jump violently. Cas had completely forgotten about his brother. _Okay there are five local landfills where bodies can be stashed..._

“Whoa you okay?” Dean calls through the car’s window, effectively bringing Castiel out of his thoughts.

“Ye-yeah I’m okay. I was wondering, though, if you could give me a ride home?” Castiel recovered, taking his glasses off much to Gabriel’s protests and putting them in his pocket.

Dean smiled, and this time Castiel could see how his eyes crinkled inwardly, how his eyebrows raised slightly, and his body relaxed completely in happiness. Green eyes pierced into blue as Castiel moved to get into the car, his drive “home” not really ending up there until the day after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, it was a lot of fun to write! My tumblr is cardinaleyes if you wanna tell me what you thought :D


End file.
